


Контроль и субординация

by hespify



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: Минсок не для того пробивался по жизни, чтобы нянчить всяких избалованных говнюков.





	Контроль и субординация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Position And Positioning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344295) by thesockmonster. 



> Посвящается Залине ♥  
> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6259701)

Минсок стоит, сцепив руки за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч. Как он и распорядился, в ангаре немноголюдно, и это непривычно. Минсока окружает серый металл большого зала, и, пока он ждет нового члена их команды, шум двигателей шаттла сходит на нет.

Вдалеке слышно голоса — это команда спешит к шаттлу, чтобы провести диагностику и перезаправить его, пока есть возможность. Минсок держится у главного входа, сдерживая вздох — все это длится куда дольше положенного. Он капитан корабля и верховный адмирал Межгалактического флота, и имеет куда более важные обязанности, чем встреча того, кто получил назначение на корабль из-за имени, а не заработал, как все остальные.

Проходит еще несколько драгоценных минут времени Минсока, когда дверь шаттла распахивается. Минсок уже готов был подойти и вытащить пассажира за шкирку, но в этом больше нет необходимости.

Свежеиспеченный генерал-лейтенант О Сехун спускается по ступеням шаттла вниз, останавливается и оглядывается вокруг. Стандартная военная форма серо-голубого цвета облегает широкие плечи, а брюки одновременно подчеркивают бедра и удлиняют ноги. У Минсока появляется неприятное предчувствие, что этот сопляк будет над ним возвышаться.

Генерал-лейтенант направляется к Минсоку, сунув руки в карманы. На его молодом лице застыло надменное и скучающее выражение, что только подчеркивают возмутительно выбеленные волосы. Один из членов экипажа спешит за Сехуном с сумкой, пытаясь не уронить ее. Минсок хмурится при виде того, как Сехун неуважителен — тот становится перед ним, не салютуя.

— Я ожидал чего-то посерьезней, — первым делом выдает Сехун.

Минсок смотрит на мужчину — по правде говоря, юнца, но такие мысли заставляют Минсока чувствовать себя старше — и молча оценивает. Острые черты лица прямо как у отца, телосложение худощавое, и, к сожалению, он и правда возвышается над Минсоком.

— Выпрямись, — комментирует Минсок, видя, как Сехун опускает плечи, не дождавшись ответа. — Ты будешь обращаться ко мне «капитан», следовать протоколу и салютовать старшим по званию. Ты понял, генерал-лейтенант О?

На лице Сехуна появляется чуть обескураженное выражение, но он тут же выпрямляется и издевательски салютует Минсоку, усмехаясь.

— Мои извинения, капитан, — тянет Сехун, — Я не узнал вас. Ожидал кого-то… постарше.

Минсок не обращает внимания на очевидную приманку, хотя и стонет про себя.

— Тебя не учили разбираться в званиях и знаках отличий? — интересно, кто вообще выдал этому юнцу форму. Большая серебряная звезда на манжете формы Минсока заполнена пятью маленькими, это явный знак не только его статуса, но и того, что звание выше генерал-лейтенанта.

Усмешка Сехуна перетекает в улыбку, и он поднимает брови.

— В этом не было нужды, когда все отдавали честь мне. Вы здесь единственный, кому мне нужно салютовать, капитан?

— На моем корабле не будет допускаться наглость, — твердо сообщает Минсок, не оставляя места для споров. — Возьми свои вещи и следуй за мной.

Минсок разворачивается к выходу из ангара, напрягаясь при звуке раздраженного вздоха Сехуна — тот забирает сумку у несчастного, который с трудом пытался ее удержать. Минсок совершенно не хочет знать, что Сехун посчитал нужным для нахождения в космосе.

Длинные коридоры пусты, в воздухе раздается звук их шагов. Минсок ведет Сехуна вниз, к офицерской части. Те немногие, кого они встречают по пути, замирают, разворачиваются спиной к стене и салютуют вслед идущим.

— Здесь все такого серого оттенка? — в голосе Сехуна отчетливо слышно отвращение.

— Это флагман Межгалактического флота, а не гражданское судно, — отрывисто бросает Минсок. Сехун хмыкает, но молчит.

Ангар находится на самом нижнем уровне корабля, и в конце коридора они заходят в лифт — нужно подняться на три уровня до пункта назначения. После следует поворот налево, и Сехун идет за Минсоком по пятам, громко вздыхая, что Минсок решает игнорировать. Дальше по коридору несколько кают, самая дальняя принадлежит Минсоку, но им туда не нужно. Минсок останавливается и жестом показывает Сехуну приложить большой палец к панели на стене.

Терминал одобряет идентификацию Сехуна тихим сигналом, и дверь раскрывается, за ней — стандартная каюта. Небольшая — кровать, шкаф и книжная полка — Сехун заходит внутрь, и Минсок видит на его лице кислое выражение.

— И это все?

— Оставляю тебя обустраиваться. Буду через час.

Сехун остается в каюте, и Минсок дает себе секундную передышку, со стуком ударяясь головой о стену. Не для того он пробивался по жизни, чтобы нянчить всяких избалованных говнюков.

— Ну что, как новобранец? — интересуется Лу Хань, помощник капитана, стоит Минсоку появиться на мостике.

Минсок одаривает Лу Ханя злобным взглядом, и тот возвращается на свою позицию навигатора, сморщив нос и ворча. Минсок знает, что Лу Хань не хотел его задеть, но он не в настроении даже говорить о генерал-лейтенанте О Сехуне, когда так мало времени прошло с момента их встречи. Он все еще борется с зудом в пальцах, которые жаждут сложиться в кулак и заехать юнцу в нос. То, что Сехун не следует протоколу, как те, кто начинал с низов, было ожидаемо, но явное неуважение и отсутствие интереса злят Минсока. Полно кандидатов, прошедших трудный путь и достойных этого места.

— Прошу, скажи мне, что шаттл уже убрался с корабля, и мы можем перегруппироваться с остальным флотом, — вздыхает Минсок, массируя виски — мигрень неминуема.

Он всегда не в своей тарелке, когда они не на активной миссии, и особенно в такой близости от Земли. Корабль был на пути в глубокий космос — как раз на краю Млечного пути, когда поступил запрос подобрать О Сехуна с базы на Марсе. Давно Минсок не был в такой близости от родной планеты, но ему всегда было уютнее в холодной тьме космоса. Здесь же его ничто не держит.

— Они на полпути к поверхности, — следует отчет, и Минсок отдает приказ возвращаться к остальному флоту. По правилам внутреннего распорядка, который он оставил, нужно собирать лед с крупного космического мусора до его возвращения. Не стоит упускать возможность пополнить запасы чистой воды.

Из-за одного только размера корабля, пока они не покинут Солнечную систему, приходится лететь медленно, на тяге. Пройдет несколько дней, прежде чем они смогут задействовать основные двигатели на всем оставшемся отрезке пути. Именно поэтому помимо выполнения простой работы, требующей минимум внимания, Минсоку и почти всей команде делать нечего. 

Минсок садится в капитанское кресло, скрестив ноги, и нервно теребит пальцы.

Час спустя он стучится в каюту Сехуна. Минуту спустя дверь наконец открывается, и Минсок чуть не утыкается лицом в грудь взъерошенного Сехуна.

Тот трет глаза и зевает.

— Что такое? — бормочет Сехун, еще больше взъерошивая гнездо на голове.

Минсок щурится, оглядывая помятую форму Сехуна.

— Ты спал? В форме?!

Сехун пожимает плечи.

— Ужасные кровати. Есть тут кто, с кем я могу связаться насчет получения более мягкой подушки? И, может, не такого жесткого матраса?

Минсок неверяще смотрит на Сехуна.

— А, и где кнопка вызова еды? Умираю с голода.

Минсок сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы удержать руки по бокам.

— Это государственное судно, — цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, — а не роскошный круизный лайнер, бороздящий кольца Сатурна. Ты не будешь жаловаться, тебя никто не будет обслуживать, и ты не будешь спать в форме. Это ясно?

Сехун небрежно отдает честь, и у Минсока болит челюсть оттого, как сильно он сжимает зубы, чтобы не сказать слов, которые будут стоить ему карьеры. Он может руководить флотом, но есть другие люди, обладающие властью над ним, и все они друзья семьи О.

— Застегни рубашку и причешись, — приказывает Минсок. — И следуй за мной.

Ему так повезло проводить для Сехуна ознакомительную экскурсию по кораблю.

Минсок удостоверился, что будильник Сехуну поставили на 0500, поэтому уже начинает раздражаться, когда проходит полтора часа, а Сехун все еще не на мостике. Минсок наклонился над сидящим Лу Ханем и в ожидании постукивает ногтями по навигационному терминалу. Минсок бы пошел за Сехуном сам, но хочет узнать, сколько времени потребуется генерал-лейтенанту, чтобы озарить их своим присутствием.

По крайней мере они укладываются в график — ночью прошли пояс астероидов, и сейчас приближаются к Юпитеру.

— Ну, кто-то выглядит хорошо отдохнувшим, — подает голос Лу Хань, и Минсок оборачивается. Сехун спотыкается, на голове у него абсолютный хаос, а форма болтается — либо он торопился, либо ему просто плевать. Минсок подозревает второе.

— Капитан Ким, — бормочет Сехун и тянет ладонь отдать честь, но не доводит жест до конца, потирает шею и опускает руку.

— Встать смирно, — гаркает Минсок, и в глазах Сехуна почти загорается искра. Он выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и ставит ноги вместе. — Подобное поведение недопустимо, особенно от офицера. Каждое утро ты будешь вставать в 0500. Твоя форма будет в надлежащем состоянии, и ты будешь на мостике ровно в 0530. Все ясно?

— 0530? — стонет Сехун, расслабляясь. — Человек не способен функционировать так рано.

Минсок борется с желанием привстать на носки, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающе, потому что до Сехуна просто не доходит.

— Я прекрасно справлялся на протяжении последних двадцати лет.

— Ну, вы точно не человек, — огрызается Сехун.

Позади хмыкает Лу Хань, замолкая, когда Минсок оборачивается, прожигая его взглядом.

— Генерал-лейтенант О Сехун, это ответственный за навигационные операции подполковник Лу Хань. Ты будешь следовать за ним по пятам до конца дня. Если тебе что-то понадобится, подполковник об этом позаботится.

Сехун заглядывает Минсоку за спину — Лу Хань бьется головой о терминал.

— Когда завтрак?

— Я начинаю думать, что Сехун прав насчет тебя, — с порога начинается жаловаться Лу Хань, когда заходит на пост Минсока в конце смены. — Ты не человек. Как ты мог так поступить со мной? Я думал, мы друзья!

— Он не мог быть настолько ужасен, — отмечает Минсок, зная наверняка, что Сехун как раз настолько ужасен.

Лу Хань несется к Минсоку и бьет ладонями по тонкой металлической поверхности стола.

— Не настолько ужасен?!

— Возьмите себя в руки, подполковник, и предоставьте мне официальный отчет.

Лу Хань скребет ногтями по столу, отстраняясь, и достает из форменного пиджака маленький ручной терминал.

— Все здесь, капитан.

Минсок берет терминал и нажимает на маленький квадрат в нижнем правом углу. Терминал мигает и показывает стандартную форму отзыва. Минсок никогда не видел настолько красный отзыв и почти чувствует вину за то, что обрек генерал-лейтенанта на Лу Ханя.

_Отказывается салютовать в ответ подчиненным — находит удовольствие в том, чтобы узнать, сколько они простоят, прежде чем спросить, могут ли быть свободны._

_Попытался боем прорваться на кухню после того, как оскорбил еду, требуя допустить его к готовке «настоящей, потому что эта ядовитая жижа не пригодна даже для марсианских бактерицидных ферм»._

_Чуть не начал драку с майором Чанёлем, когда настаивал на том, что главный инженер явно не разбирается в своих обязанностях и может «вернуться строить модельные реакторы в мамином подвале с остальными грудничками»._

Минсок ставит терминал на стол. Он не может читать дальше — а текста еще очень и очень много. Как будто Вселенная решила его испытать и делает это самым суровым образом.

— Спасибо, подполковник. Свободен.

Лу Хань чуть ли не выбегает из кабинета, видно, боится, что Минсок вернет его и заставит контролировать Сехуна дальше. Похоже, что Сехуну требуется рука потверже, чем у Лу Ханя, а значит, обязанность его исправления лежит на Минсоке.

В поверхность стола вмонтирован компьютер, и Минсок переносит на него отчет Лу Ханя, добавляя в личные дела. Дела доступны только офицерам и чиновникам высшего ранга для использования по мере необходимости. Дополненный отчет по Сехуну загружен с десять минут как, когда микрофон на столе подает сигнал коммуникации.

— _Входящий вызов от сенатора О_ , — информирует компьютер.

— Видео, — из стола выезжает небольшой экран, который загорается и показывает отца Сехуна.

— Капитан! — живо приветствует сенатор. Он немного поправился с последней их встречи, но это случается, когда кто-то оставляет военную службу и переходит в политику. — Вижу, вы весь в заботах о моем сыне! Как он справляется?

Минсок делает глубокий вдох и натягивает вежливую улыбку.

— Вы читали отчет.

— Да, да, но меня интересует твое личное мнение.

Минсок молчит несколько секунд, сортируя мысли.

— Он не подчиняется дисциплине и строптив. Не соблюдает субординацию и ведет себя так, как будто это все игра.

Сенатор О хмыкает и качает головой.

— Признаю, он слегка грубоват. Но я также знаю, что вы способны призвать его к порядку.

— Сенатор…

— Минсок, он мой сын. Я не доверю его никому кроме тебя.

Комплимент застает Минсока врасплох. Сенатор был в командном составе, когда он поднимался по служебной лестнице, и услышать настолько высокую похвалу приятно. Может быть, он справится, не выбросив Сехуна в космос из люка ангара.

Слегка грубоват.

На следующий вечер — появившись на мостике после очередного позднего подъема и натягивая форменную рубашку на ходу — Сехун исчез на несанкционированный перерыв. Компьютер показывает, что он в комнате отдыха, и Минсок идет прямо туда, намереваясь отозвать свободный доступ Сехуна на корабле и оставить разрешение находиться без сопровождения Минсока только в его каюте и на мостике.

Но когда он заходит в помещение, то застывает от шока. В центре два стола сдвинуты вместе, и вокруг них сидит как минимум дюжина членов команды разной степени обнаженности. Громовой хохот заглушает разговор, Минсок не различает, о чем идет речь, но он способен сложить два и два.

Они увлеченно играют в покер на раздевание. И Сехун, судя по всему, зачинщик.

Минсок с ужасом наблюдает, как все игроки начинают снимать очередной предмет одежды, тогда как Сехун усмехается, откинувшись назад.

Ужас Минсока быстро превращается в ярость, и его чуть не трясет, когда Сехун его наконец-то замечает.

— Капитан! — кричит Сехун, и все в комнате затихают, наблюдая за Минсоком, который едва держит себя в руках. — Не присоединитесь ли к нам? — Сехун выглядит довольным, как будто только что выиграл какую-то серьезную битву, и Минсоку хочется стереть усмешку с его лица.

Голос Минсока удивительно спокойный и ровный, когда он заговаривает:

— Очистить помещение.

Все в суматохе хватают снятую одежду и спешат мимо Минсока, пытаясь при этом максимально слиться с обстановкой. Сехун собирается вместе со всеми, и Минсок становится прямо на его пути, кладя руку ему на грудь 

— А ты остаешься.

Как только в комнате не остается никого кроме них, и дверь со свистом закрывается за последним членом команды, Минсок ступает вперед, с каждым шагом наступая на Сехуна, пока тот не упирается в край одного из столов.

— Я держу корабль в ежовых рукавицах, — начинает Минсок и комкает рубашку на груди Сехуна, так чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. — Я терпел то, что ты не соблюдаешь правила, отсутствие уважения ко мне и моим подчиненным, но это уже чересчур.

Сехун кажется ни капли не смущенным, он бросает взгляд на губы Минсока и облизывается сам.

— Вам не приходило в голову, что вы держите слишком крепко? 

Минсок толкает Сехуна вперед, тот ударяется бедром о стол и стонет от боли.

— Если в следующий раз я увижу намек на то, что ты развлекаешься, а не выполняешь свои обязанности — оторву твои яйца и буду хранить их в баночке возле кровати. Понятно?

Сехун сглатывает — и впервые за вечер кажется испуганным — и кивает.

— Да, капитан, — тихо говорит он.

— Хорошо, — Минсок отпускает рубашку Сехуна и делает шаг назад. — А теперь убери этот беспорядок.

Минсок фактически понижает Сехуна в ранге. Каждое утро Минсок приказывает ему выполнять работу в различных отсеках и делать все, что от него потребуется. В первый день Сехуну приходится убирать столовую после завтрака, и он едва успевает до начала ланча. От Сехуна ужасно несет, и он час жалуется о необходимости принять звуковой душ, прежде чем Минсок разрешает ему удалиться к себе.

На следующий день они наконец-то добираются до края Солнечной системы и двигаются через Пояс Койпера. Это означает, что инженерному отсеку как раз нужны лишние руки, чтобы подготовить главные двигатели. Минсок назначает Сехуна работать с Чанёлем, который рад помощи. Поздним вечером Минсок обнаруживает возле лифта спотыкающегося Сехуна, который с ног до головы измазан черной смазкой.

— У нас была протечка, — морщится Сехун.

Он драит пол, весь день проводит, разбираясь с грязным бельем почти двухсот человек, снова работает на кухне — и все равно никогда не выходит из комнаты раньше 0630, почти целый час, в течение которого должен выполнять свои обязанности. Сехун все так же закатывает глаза и усмехаясь удаляется, когда Минсок отдает ему приказы. Он не делает приветствия как положено — если вспоминает о них вообще — и не перестает нарываться на стычки с некоторыми членами команды.

На своем корабле Минсок повидал достаточно самоуверенных кадров, но никому не был нужен такой жесткий контроль, как Сехуну. Очевидно, что он привык к исполнению всех своих желаний и, скорее всего, не работал в жизни и дня. Минсок даже побывал в медпункте, выясняя, почему корабельный доктор постоянно его вызывает — и обнаружил Сехуна, сидящего на столе и ноющего о мозолях, появившихся на его нежных ладонях всего после часа уборки.

Сехуну нужен контроль, и Минсоку кажется, что тот о нем просит, просто собственным, особым образом. Сехуна смотрит на Минсока, когда нарушает правила, он упорствует сильнее, когда Минсок выглядит невозмутимо несмотря на то, что внутри кипит. Поначалу Минсок считал, что Сехун насмехается над ним, но сейчас начинает думать, что Сехун ждет и даже нуждается в том, чтобы Минсок его изменил, призвал к порядку, который тот так грубо нарушает.

Сехун кричит о помощи, и Минсок готов ее предоставить.

Утром Минсок ждет Сехуна на выходе из его каюты, совершенно не удивляясь, когда тот появляется почти на два часа позже положенного. А вот Сехун явно не готов к тому, что Минсок будет поджидать его на пороге.

— Капитан, — приветствует Сехун хриплым со сна голосом, грациозно потягиваясь.

— Вот что будет дальше, — начинает Минсок, направляя Сехуна в комнату. Дверь за ними закрывается. Внутри беспорядок: грязная одежда валяется в куче у двери, а пол у кровати усеян упаковкой из-под стащенной еды. Минсок вздыхает.

— Поскольку ты показал, что неспособен следовать даже самым простым приказам, я решил, что в наилучших интересах команды, моего рассудка и твоего поведения будет перевести тебя на другой корабль.

На самом деле Минсок этого делать не собирается. Он хочет прощупать почву и понять, что да как. Но если Сехун не изменится даже после угрозы, Минсок может ее исполнить.

— Вы… Вы не можете! — чуть не кричит Сехун, но бьет себя по губам.

— Ты настойчиво нарушаешь субординацию и не выполняешь мои приказы, это говорит, что ты не собираешься всерьез относиться к своему посту. Вокруг полно тех, кто всю жизнь работает, чтобы обрести то, что ты получил просто так, не сделав ничего, чтобы доказать, что ты достоин ранга, который нашит на твоем рукаве. Я пытался тебе это объяснить, но мое терпение скоро лопнет. Возможно, мы снова подумаем над твоим назначением после нескольких месяцев на буровом корабле.

Сехун бледнеет и широко раскрывает глаза.

— Мой отец никогда…

— Твой отец доверил тебя мне непосредственно, потому что знает — я сделаю все, чтобы добиться успеха. И если для этого придется отправить тебя в темную дыру, я так и сделаю.

Сехун делает шаг вперед и почти тянется к Минсоку рукой, но колеблется и опускает ее.

— Пожалуйста.

Искренность в голосе Сехуна удивляет Минсока и заставляет сделать паузу. Злость и разочарование, которые он испытывает при одном только виде генерал-лейтенанта, утихают до приемлемого уровня, и он склоняет голову.

— Убеди меня.

— Что?

— Убеди, что достоин находиться на моем корабле, — уточняет Минсок.

Вместо обычной самоуверенности, к которой Минсок привык, на лице Сехуна застывает нерешительность. Юнец не перестает облизывать губы и все открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не издает ни звука. Минсок мало что может поделать, если Сехун не даст хоть какую-то зацепку.

— Я знаю, что не был образцовым офицером, — начинает Сехун, и Минсок с трудом удерживается от комментария. — Но я на это способен — и буду им — если вы дадите мне еще один шанс.

У Минсока болит голова и терпение на пределе, но он слышит в тоне Сехуна искренность, которая отдается у него в груди.

— Я хочу стать лучше.

— Правда? — спрашивает Минсок, чувствуя лишь каплю вины за собственную резкость. — Твое утверждение голословно, и с моей стороны будет глупостью позволить тебе продолжать службу.

Сехун розовеет, смотрит вниз и покачивается на каблуках. Он выглядит ужасно юным, непокорным, порывистым и неудержимым. В этом есть определенная прелесть, но этому не место в глубоком космосе. Для Минсока важно, чтобы каждый член команды, каждый солдат флота безукоризненно выполнял свои обязанности, иначе последствия могут быть катастрофичны. Неужели он готов пожертвовать всем этим ради щенячьих глаз какого-то тощего юнца?

— Может, есть какая-то система поощрений? — предлагает Сехун, все еще не встречаясь с Минсоком взглядом. Он затихает, и следующие слова можно расслышать с трудом. — Я хорошо реагирую на поощрения.

Минсок трет глаза, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли, которую доставляет ему вся эта ситуация.

— Почему? — вопрошает он. Ему совершенно нечем поощрять Сехуна. — Чего ты вообще хочешь?

В этот раз Сехун поднимает глаза и смотрит на Минсока с привычной тому самонадеянностью.

— Вас.

Между ними воцаряется тягучая и плотная тишина. Минсок взирает на генерал-лейтенанта с недоумением.

— Что, прости?

Сехун шагает вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними почти полностью, и Минсок чувствует себя добычей под хищным взглядом.

— Я хочу вас.

Минсок делает два шага назад.

— Этого не будет.

— Почему нет? По мне, звучит абсолютно разумно — и честно.

— Я твой капитан! — шипит Минсок. — Не говоря о том, что старше тебя вдвое, — Минсока никогда не смущали начинающие седеть виски, но сейчас он это осознает — и Сехун снова сокращает расстояние между ними.

— Все, что мне нужно, это шанс. Я уверен, что могу доказать вам, что достоин своего ранга — и вашего расположения.

— Расположения? — Минсок чуть не теряет дар речи. — Его не так легко завоевать.

Сехун пожимает плечами.

— Тогда почему вы так против моих попыток?

Вызов ощущается в воздухе, и Минсок сдается только потому, что Сехун прав. На Минсока сложно повлиять — он сложившаяся личность — и смешно даже допустить то, что Сехун сквозь это пробьется.

— Ладно, — решительно отвечает он пару секунд спустя. — Но ты должен выложиться на полную, никаких возражений или жалоб, когда получаешь приказ, никакого отлынивания, никакого подстрекания команды.

Сехун расплывается в широкой улыбке, и Минсок мгновенно нарекает свое решение Большой Проблемой.

— Вы не пожалеете, — говорит Сехун, открывая дверь и выпуская Минсока наружу.

— Уже жалею, — бормочет Минсок пустому коридору.

На следующее утро Сехун материализуется подле Минсока вовремя, в приличного вида форме, а вместо обычного усталого выражения на его лице красуется слабая улыбка. Минсок ошарашено замолкает, взирая на Сехуна с удивлением, пока Лу Хань не решает подойти и прервать его щипком. Минсок подпрыгивает и пытается сжечь друга взглядом. В ответ Лу Хань веселясь приподнимает брови и возвращается на место.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спрашивает он позже во время быстрого ланча. Они с Минсоком сидят в углу за небольшим столиком. Минсок оглядывается вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что шум остальных разговоров заглушает их, и никто не обращает на них внимание.

— Я пригрозил отправить его на буровой корабль, — и технически это правда. Минсок так и сделал. Просто он решает скрыть от Лу Ханя остальной разговор. Тот невыносим, когда речь идет об информации, которую можно использовать, чтобы добиться от своего капитана поблажек. Минсок называет это шантажом, но Лу Хань настаивает, что это слишком сильное слово.

— Наверняка это не все. Я был жертвой твоего капитанского взгляда, и видел, как ты используешь оный на Сехуне каждый день — он никогда не поддавался. Почему эта угроза так подействовала?

— Потому что я был серьезен, — вздыхает Минсок.

Лу Хань смотрит с подозрением, но оставляет тему, давая Минсоку возможность допить остаток пресного питательного блюда в благословенной тишине.

Минсок видит Сехуна в конце смены, когда тот отчитывается Минсоку на мостике с явными следами усталости. Минсок знает, что он упорно работал — слышал это от нескольких членов команды — и маленький росток гордости пускает корни в его сердце. Они укрепляются, пока Сехун стоит и без малейшей жалобы ждет разрешения удалиться.

Никаких остроумных замечаний или небрежных оскорблений, унижающих кого-либо из команды, просто тишина. Минсок отдает Сехуну должное, сегодня он хорошо постарался. Как только Минсок говорит ему, что он свободен, Сехун расслабляет плечи и начинает снимать пиджак.

— От меня несет, как будто я выполз из маслоуловителя, — ворчит он.

Минсок треплет его по плечу и подталкивает к выходу.

— Прими душ и иди спать.

Изменения не происходят за ночь. Следующие несколько дней Минсок присматривает за Сехуном, ожидая, что тот сорвется. Сехун не из тех, кто так долго держит язык за зубами, виляя хвостом и ожидая команд хозяина.

Его самонадеянность по-прежнему с ним в том, как он сжимает зубы, получив приказ не по душе, как его губы подрагивают, когда Минсок говорит что-то, с чем он хочет поспорить. И каждый раз, что Сехун оставляет комментарии при себе и сдает назад, Минсок гордится им чуточку сильнее.

Минсок давит, ожидая сопротивления, но каждый раз Сехун отвечает «есть, сэр» и четко отдает честь. И поскольку Минсок не может перестать думать о том, что Сехун считает, будто увлечен им, он замечает больше деталей.

Несмотря на молодость и отсутствие направляющей руки, Сехун не так плох в помощи по уборке корабля. Почти всегда он работает прилежно и расторопно, наступает на гордость, если нуждается в помощи или не понимает, как работает то или иное оборудование. В качестве легкого чтения Минсок скачивает на терминал в комнате Сехуна руководство к кораблю и его ресурсам.

Но наблюдает не только Минсок.

Сехун подходит к нему не при исполнении и становится слишком близко, глядя на капитана сверху вниз.

— Я еще не заслужил поцелуй? — вопрос звучит высокомерно, но Сехун серьезен.

Минсок моргает и делает большой шаг назад.

— Иди спать, Сехун.

Следующим вечером это повторяется снова.

И следующим.

Минсок из кожи вон лезет, чтобы скрыться от Сехуна, и все равно тот всегда на шаг впереди. Минсок открывает дверь в свою каюту и в шоке видит Сехуна внутри. Он держит горшок с маленьким растением томата — его подарил Лу Хань, потому что Минсоку нужно было научиться заботе — и изучает маленькие зеленые плоды, которые недавно появились.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спрашивает Минсок, врываясь внутрь. Он отбирает свое ценное владение и ставит обратно под ультрафиолетовую лампу.

— Я прочитал руководство, что вы мне оставили, — отвечает Сехун, переключаясь на изучение скудного декора. — А потом взял отпечаток большого пальца, оставшийся на вашем стакане после ланча.

Минсок смотрит, как Сехун переключает изображения в цифровой рамке.

— Не уверен, зол ли я потому, что ты вломился ко мне в каюту, или горжусь тем, что ты научился этому так быстро.

— Когда в следующий раз будете стыковаться для обновлений, вам следует подумать о сканере сетчатки, — предлагает Сехун, наконец оставляя выбор на кадре Минсока с Лу Ханем. Его сделали лет пять назад — последний раз, когда Минсок ступал на Землю — и солнце садилось прямо за ними. Лу Хань настоял, чтобы они как следует искупались в солнечных лучах перед началом миссии в глубокой космосе.

Сехун поворачивается к Минсоку.

— Вы двое?..

Минсок поднимает брови и издает смешок.

— Лучшие друзья. Были с базового уровня.

— Удивительно, как долго он вас терпит.

— Эй!

Сехун улыбается во все тридцать два, и его глаза почти скрываются. Он наклоняется к Минсоку.

— Можно мне сейчас мой поцелуй?

Минсок выпинывает Сехуна прочь и доходит до кровати на нетвердых ногах и с колотящимся сердцем.

Настоящее испытание появляется спустя несколько недель с начала исправления Сехуна и где-то с неделю после того, как он вломился к Минсоку и решил сделать это ежевечерним обычаем. Минсок назначил его работать с главным инженером, Пак Чанёлем, которого Сехун выбесил, когда работал под его началом прошлый раз. Сехун кривится, когда Минсок упоминает майора, но потом успокаивается.

— Давай, — подталкивает Минсок, теребя Сехуну волосы. Как только тот скрывается из вида, Минсок оборачивается и видит, что Лу Хань пялится, открыв рот. — Что?

— Что это было? — шепчет Лу Хань, с заговорщицким видом оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя, не слышит ли их кто-то посторонний.

— Что было что? — повторяет Минсок.

— Ты потрепал его за волосы!

— Нет, я… — Минсок моргает и замолкает. О.

— Ты стал мягче к нему.

Минсок толкает Лу Ханя в плечо.

— Ничего подобного.

Сейчас Минсок заходит в свою комнату подготовленным. Сехуну нравится валяться на его односпальной кровати и мять одеяло — он знает, как дотошно Минсок его расправляет. Сегодня Сехун повесил форменный пиджак возле полки за томатом и расстегнул рубашку. Взгляд Минсока приковывает бледная кожа и то, как сокращаются мыщцы Сехуна, когда он садится и усмехается, будто точно знает, о чем думает Минсок.

— Вы поздно, — говорит Сехун.

Минсок бросает в генерал-лейтенанта уничижительный взгляд, но сам начинает расстегивать пиджак. Сехун сдвигается на край кровати и тянется помочь. Минсок отмахивается от чужих рук, и Сехун обижается.

— Зачем ты приходишь? Я могу отправить тебя под суд за взлом и незаконное проникновение. 

Сехун откидывается и стучит пальцами по одеялу.

— Я ничего не взламывал, а вы не сделали ничего, чтобы меня остановить.

Под действием непрекращающейся атаки Сехуна Минсок чувствует себя камнем, который превратился в мягкую глину. Говорить «нет» становится сложнее с каждым разом, и каждый день у Минсока уходит чуть больше времени, чтобы выгнать Сехуна со строгим «спокойной ночи, генерал-лейтенант».

Минсок пытается напомнить себе, что Сехун едва достиг совершеннолетия, на его широких плечах — каких же широких! — много ответственности, и он просто не знает, чего хочет. Причинами увлечения Сехуна Минсок считает доступность и физическое влечение. Ничего более. Как только Сехун сменит обстановку, он пойдет дальше, но на Минсоке это, скорее всего, оставит более сильный след.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, — вздыхает он.

Вопрос риторический, но Сехун не оставляет его без ответа.

— Поцелуй.

— Только поцелуй? — это выглядит ловушкой.

Сехун протягивает ноги, цепляется за икры Минсока лодыжками и тянет на себя. Не ожидая такого подлого нападения, Минсок почти валится на Сехуна, угождая коленом меж его все еще раздвинутых ног. Выглядит Сехун крайне довольным собой.

— Ну, — он облизывается и смотрит Минсоку в губы, — надо же нам с чего-то начать.

Минсок сглатывает. Он прекрасно понимает, какая малость отделяет его от того, чтобы потерять равновесие и распластаться на Сехуне. Мысль соблазнительная, и это беспокоит — Сехун не должен быть соблазнительным. Он должен быть избалованный говнюком, юнцом, который Минсоку совершенно не нравится.

Минсок аккуратно встает, увеличивая между ними расстояние.

— Иди спать, Сехун, — умоляет он.

Сехун резко встает и напирает на Минсока, пока плечи того не ударяются о стену, и приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Сехуна. У Минсока будто в предвкушении покалывает кожу, и он тяжело сглатывает.

— Просто Сехун? — тот наклоняется, обеими руками опираясь на стену по краям головы Минсока. — Не генерал-лейтенант?

— Просто оговорка, — пытается объяснить Минсок. — Я устал.

Сехун хмыкает, и этот мягкий звук действует на Минсока чересчур сильно.

— Вы слишком много работаете. Позвольте мне позаботиться о вас сегодня.

— Сехун, пожалуйста, — выдыхает Минсок, но он больше не знает, о чем просит. Сехун стал его искушением — запретным плодом — и Минсоку хочется протянуться и сорвать его, попробовать сладость на вкус. Самый безопасный вариант — оттолкнуть Сехуна, как он делает каждую ночь, но почему-то сегодня он не может себя заставить.

Сехун наклоняется так близко, что между ними почти не остается места, но делает последний шаг Минсок. Он задирает голову вверх, тянется на носках, и их губы соприкасаются. Дальше все немного суматошно. При всем своем энтузиазме Сехуну не хватает опыта. Он лезет Минсоку в рот языком, слишком много слюны и мало изящества выдают его неискушенность. По идее, это должно отвратить Минсока, он должен оттолкнуть Сехуна — но не может.

Сехун и правда сладкий на вкус. А еще он теплый и податливый, когда Минсок хватает его за бедра. Он направляет Сехуна, меняя их положение, небольшое усилие — и вот к стене прижат Сехун, который в ответ кряхтит и отрывается от поцелуя, глотая воздух ртом. И теперь Минсок берет контроль на себя, обуздывая юность Сехуна своим опытом, пока Сехун не начинает целовать его без риска затопить их обоих слюной.

Минсок давно не ощущал чужой вес в руках, жар податливого тела — в ладонях, и он наслаждается. Сехун мягко постанывает, тяжело дышит носом и старается касаться Минсока больше. Он перебирает короткие пряди пальцами, пытаясь притянуть Минсока еще ближе.

Минсок сдвигается и скользит ногой между ног Сехуна, чтобы тот не ерзал. Громкий стон Сехуна отдается у Минсока в самой груди. Сехун двигает бедрами и снова стонет.

У Минсока в голове раздается предупреждающий сигнал, он отрывается от Сехуна, не дает тому снова приблизиться и пытается успокоиться. Что, черт возьми, он делает?! Это совершенно неподобающее поведение для человека его ранга. Минсок не дает Сехуну раскрыть рот и возразить, а выталкивает из комнаты и дает двери закрыться, пока не произошло что-то похуже.

Он сползает на пол и проводит остаток ночи в размышлениях о том, как облажался.

К большой досаде Минсока, на следующее утро Сехун появляется с ним рядом точно вовремя. Его шаг пружинист, а на лице едва не расплывается широкая улыбка. Минсок из вредности назначает его в технический отсек, Сехун подчиняется, салютуя «есть, капитан», и поворачивается к выходу.

Минсок чувствует тяжесть чужой ладони на плече, инстинктивно поднимает взгляд и чуть не вздрагивает оттого, как близко их лица.

— Вы вчера поступили не очень хорошо, — шепчет Сехун Минсоку на ухо, щекоча дыханием шею. — Мне пришлось о себе позаботиться, но я хотя бы думал о вас.

Минсок чувствует расползающийся по щекам румянец, даже когда Сехун невозмутимо уходит, как будто он не признался только что, что дрочил на Минсока.

Сехун об этом больше не заикается, но у него появляется другая, намного более смущающая привычка. Он прикасается. И не то чтобы Минсок может что-то с этим поделать, не привлекая к себе внимания, ведь в этом нет ничего даже мало-мальски неприличного. Сехун проводит по руке Минсока, касается плеча или спины, когда кто-то заходит в лифт, прижимая их к стене.

Эти касания было бы легко игнорировать, но Минсок настолько чувствителен ко всему, что связано с Сехуном, что даже легкое прикосновение к коже отдается каскадом ощущений.

И теперь Минсок настолько привык видеть Сехуна у себя после смены, что, когда визиты прекратились, в маленькой комнате пусто и почти одиноко. Минсок каждый вечер ожидает Сехуна в какой-нибудь компрометирующей позе, возможно даже с полными руками вещей Минсока, но находит только тишину и порядок. Уже неделю они ходят вокруг да около, и всю неделю Минсок ждет и ненавидит себя за это.

Минсок смотрит на ряд наград, расставленных на полке, и сбивает одну из них. В комнате раздается громкий звук стука металла об металл. Внезапная пустота ставит под вопрос все годы, которые Минсок потратил, достигая своих целей, откладывая отношения ради очередного повышения.

Если бы в его жизнь не ворвался Сехун, он бы понял, насколько на самом деле одинок? Или продолжал бы двигаться в заданном направлении до самой смерти, чтобы умереть в компании чинов и рекомендаций?

Возможно, Минсок так зациклен на Сехуне, потому что тот первый прорвался сквозь окружающий его защитный пузырь. Сехуну первому было настолько не все равно, что он проник через все стены, которые Минсок воздвиг, чтобы избежать нежелательных контактов, и устроился, как дома. Даже друзья Минсока держатся от него на расстоянии.

Сехун ураганом промчался по сопротивлению Минсока, и теперь он рассыпается из-за этого.

День выдался напряженным. Они наконец-то нагнали остальной флот, и Минсок почти все время проводит с капитанами других кораблей, удостоверяясь, что все следует расписанию и нет никаких накладок. Потеря бура одним из небольших кораблей — не самый приятный момент, но Минсок добавил в конференцию майора Пака, и тот уже летит в шаттле, чтобы исправить поломку. Им придется подождать день-два, прежде чем продолжать.

У Минсока ноет голова, и он оттягивает воротник, плотно прилегающий к шее, изучая отчеты за день. Он ищет глазами красное — жалобы или недопустимое поведение, требующее вмешательства — но, к счастью, ничего не находит. Из любопытства он находит имя Сехуна и видит оставленную вышестоящим офицером пометку «заслуживает поощрения».

Как будто чувствуя это, Сехун появляется на мостике и направляется прямо к Минсоку. Тот чуть не отчитывает его за отсутствие формы, когда вспоминает, что дал команду «вольно» несколько часов назад. Минсок оглядывается вокруг и видит, что на посту осталась только небольшая ночная часть команды.

— Капитан? — тихо зовет Сехун.

Минсок еле слышно вздыхает, трет глаза и выключает терминал. Он чуть тянется — Сехун так же близко — и на миг сжимает запястье. Минсок тянет Сехуна за собой по пути в свою каюту. Сехун молчит и дает Минсоку побыть со своими мыслями наедине.

— Ты хороший парень, Сехун, — говорит Минсок, останавливаясь у двери. Он наконец его отпускает и треплет и без того растрепанные волосы. — Хороший парень. Спи крепко.

Дверь распахивается, и Минсок делает шаг вперед, но со спины наваливаются, и он, спотыкаясь, оказывается внутри. Он оборачивается и видит Сехуна, который подталкивает его, пока Минсок снова не оказывается зажат между Сехуном и стеной.

— Капитан, — шепчет Сехун, касаясь щеки Минсока, и пальцем проводит по подбородку. У Минсока пересыхает во рту, а сердце заходится стуком. От близости Сехуна рациональная часть мозга отказывает, и на поверхность всплывают эмоции и желания.

Сехун все еще задумчив и осторожен, когда наклоняет голову, а его взгляд прикован ко рту Минсока. Слишком медленно. Минсок обнимает Сехуна за шею и тянет. Сехун вздыхает, распахивая глаза, и тут Минсок привстает на цыпочки и целует его.

Это не похоже на их первый поцелуй. Сехун более осторожен, он поддается, когда Минсок ведет, и отвечает резким мазком языка по приоткрытым губам Минсока. Поцелуй мягкий и сдержанный — как и все в жизни Минсока. Он пальцами щекочет волосы у Сехуна на шее, поднимаясь вверх, а затем хватает пряди и тянет.

Сехун откидывает голову назад, и они разрывают контакт только для того, чтобы Минсок смог припасть губами к горлу Сехуна. У Минсока проскальзывает мысль, что подумают окружающие, если он оставит метки на шее слишком высоко, чтобы их можно было скрыть, даст всем понять, что Сехун занят. Минсока прошивает током, но он сдерживается, оставляет идею на потом, когда они смогут не торопиться.

Сехун обхватывает Минсока руками и тащит в сторону кровати. Почти сразу Сехун упирается коленями в матрас, но Минсок остается стоять.

— Раздень меня, — приказывает он, отпуская волосы Сехуна.

Минсок стоит, опустив руки, пока Сехун неуклюже пытается снять с него пиджак. Он суетится, теряя тот небольшой контроль, которым обладал, сосредоточенно высовывает кончик языка, пытаясь не разорвать ткань прямо на Минсоке. В итоге одежда все равно оказывается свалена в кучу на пол, и об этом Минсок поговорит с Сехуном позже. Но сейчас он немного занят — Сехун гладит его по спине и талии горячими ладонями.

Минсок дает Сехуну снова себя поцеловать, это выходит горячо, зовуще и требовательно, несмотря на что, что Минсок все еще в штанах, а Сехун забыл выполнить задачу до конца. Кажется, Сехун хочет высосать его душу через рот, и Минсок очень даже не против. Усилие — и Сехун пружинисто приземляется на кровать, глядя на Минсока, как будто тот отобрал у него любимую игрушку.

— Минсок, — ноет Сехун, отбросив формальности.

Минсок чуть не делает выговор ему за это, но его взгляд прикован к натянувшимся спереди брюкам Сехуна, полоске кожи, выглядывающей из-под задранной рубашки, и ему не до того.

Здесь Минсок должен остановиться. Если он переступит эту черту, возврата не будет, а ведь он всегда следовал правилам. Но Сехун снова к нему тянется, цепляется за брюки и стягивает вниз. А потом он прижимается лицом к трусам Минсока и сквозь ткань дразняще горячо дышит на твердеющий член. Сехун поднимает на Минсока взгляд, открывая рот и языком проходясь по выступающему контуру члена.

— Можно? — спрашивает он перед тем, как снять трусы.

Ткань опускается, и Сехун устремляется к члену Минсока, но тот хватает его за волосы и тянет в другую сторону.

— На это еще будет полно времени, — заверяет Минсок, и Сехун ноет, обжигая бедра Минсока ладонями. — Раздевайся.

Гражданскую одежду Сехуна намного легче снять, после чего волосы еще больше растрепаны и видно румянец, заливающий его от шеи и до груди. Он выскальзывает из брюк и белья разом, тормозя только затем, чтобы достать что-то из кармана, а затем отбрасывает одежду в сторону.

Когда Сехун откидывается назад, Минсок внимательно его рассматривает: подтянутые мышцы и твердые линии, бледная кожа, залитая румянцем, набухшая головка члена, что покоится прямо под пупком. У него уже так сильно стоит, и Минсок доволен.

— Что у тебя в руке? — спрашивает Минсок, прикипая взглядом к сжатой до белизны косточек ладони Сехуна, так сильно он ее сжимает. Он расслабляет руку, показывая наполовину использованный бутылек смазки. Минсок поднимает бровь. 

— Сехун, — выдыхает он и наклоняется, проводит губами вдоль щеки Сехуна до самого уха. — Ты рассказал мне, что трогал себя и думал обо мне, твои пальцы были тогда в заднице? 

Сехун кивает и поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Минсока, но тот толкает его, пока Сехун не упирается спиной в одеяло.

— Покажи мне, — велит Минсок.

Он становится у края кровати, живо наблюдая, как Сехун сгибает колени и бесстыдно разводит ноги. Он смачивает несколько пальцев правой руки и опускает вниз, медленно обводит отверстие и низко стонет, а затем скользит внутрь указательным пальцем. От такого зрелища у Минсока пульсирует член, он кусает нижнюю губу, глядя, как Сехун себя дразнит, лениво разрабатывая пальцем и понемногу наращивая скорость.

Минсок аккуратно касается колен Сехуна, раздвигая их чуть шире, чтобы посмотреть. Отверстие Сехуна розовое и растянуто вокруг уже двух пальцев, бедра покачиваются так, что мышцы живота сокращаются. Он крепко сжимает член за основание, на кончике собирается смазка, и Минсок с трудом удерживается, чтобы не наклониться и попробовать.

Его руки неосознанно скользят вниз по внутренней стороне бедер Сехуна, раздвигая их еще шире. Сехун прекрасен — распутный и неотразимый. Минсок не может удержаться и проводит пальцем под анусом Сехуна, собирая стекающую вниз смазку. От прикосновения тот ловит воздух ртом и распахивает глаза, глядя, как палец Минсока присоединяется к его. Минсок заворачивает палец вверх, и этого достаточно, чтобы спина Сехуна изогнулась. Минсок продолжает его растягивать, и Сехун протяжно стонет.

— Минсок, — тяжело дышит Сехун, вцепившись в свои волосы той рукой, что держалась за член. — Минсок, пожалуйста.

Минсока пробирает дрожь, и он чуть не стонет оттого, как Сехун зовет его по имени. Он склоняется над Сехуном, целует и переворачивается на бок, а затем устраивается на спине.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, и Сехун живо перекидывает через него ногу, устраиваясь на бедрах. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня оседлал. 

На лице у Сехуна расплывается очень знакомая Минсоку усмешка.

— Это приказ, капитан?

Секунду Минсок раздумывает, не приказать ли Сехуну только за сущее нахальство заглотать его член до упора, но откладывает идею на потом.

— Да, генерал-лейтенант.

Сехун тщательно смазывает член Минсока, несколько раз проводя от основания до кончика, а потом вытирает руку об одеяло. За это Минсок шлепает его по бедру, оставляя на бледной коже красный отпечаток ладони. Теперь Минсоку интересно, как этот цвет будет смотреться у Сехуна на заднице и ниже.

Минсок крепче хватает Сехуна за бедра, когда тот придвигается к его члену, головкой касаясь входа. Сехун на миг замирает — и садится на член. Он опускает голову, касаясь подбородком груди, и выдыхает:

— Есть, капитан.

Минсок больше никогда не сможет слышать эти слова из уст Сехуна, не вспоминая этот момент. Сехун горячий, тесный и такой влажный, усевшись до упора, он сжимается вокруг члена Минсока сродни тискам. Сехун впивается в бока Минсока ногтями, его бедра дрожат, и Минсок сгибает ноги и поднимает колени, чтобы Сехуну было за что ухватиться.

— Давай же, — понукает он, чуть приподнимая бедра.

Сехун дергается, издает тихий вопль и начинает раскачиваться на члене, его собственный покачивается между ног в такт движениям. Своим весом он опирается Минсоку на грудь, сдвигаясь на колени, поднимается и резко опускается.

— О-ох, — с шумом выдыхает Сехун.

— Полегче, — говорит ему Минсок, направляя Сехуна, чтобы тот не перестарался. То, что Сехун никогда этого не делал, становится совершенно ясно. Сердце Минсока стучит, а эмоции переплетаются с плотскими желаниями.

Сехун начинает медленно, разрешая Минсоку перехватить контроль. Сехуна так легко направлять, он податливый, покорный и очень быстро учится. Почти сразу он осваивает движения, и умеренное раскачивание их бедер становится быстрее. И это потрясающие ощущения. Минсок не помнит, когда в последний раз так себя чувствовал, и он дает понять это Сехуну тем, как за него держится, побуждая приподняться, а затем увлекая вниз.

Сехун хрипло и низко стонет имя Минсока, просит еще, еще, пожалуйста, еще. Минсок теряется в нем, отвечает на каждую мольбу и команду как марионетка, управляемая невидимыми нитями. Впервые за очень долгое время Минсок не думает об ответственности. Голова в тумане, и сконцентрироваться он может только на Сехуне и на том, как тот заставляет его чувствовать, хотеть того, чего он никогда не хотел.

Сехун насаживается на член Минсока, схватившись за его бедра, он длинно выгибается назад, расслабив челюсть. Минсок видит, как Сехун сглатывает, чувствует, как его бедра напрягаются с каждым движением, слышит тихие звуки, которые становятся громче и громче, пока Минсок в него толкается.

Он так долго не протянет, учитывая, что и движения Сехуна становятся все более резкими и неаккуратными. Минсок тянется рукой вниз и едва касается члена Сехуна, как тот кончает. И то, как Сехун сжимает Минсока внутри, отдается пульсацией мышц, пока Минсок не зовет Сехуна со стоном, кончая глубоко внутри. 

Сехун падает и выбивает из Минсока дух. Рука Минсока осталась между ними, и Сехун не очень мягкий, но Минсок ерзает, пока не обретает возможность дышать. Сехун дышит ему в шею. После секса он прилипчив, как осьминог, Минсок совершенно этому не удивлен, и чувствует, что привязывается только сильнее.

Минсок должен признать, что Сехун — хороший офицер при наличии должной мотивации, а еще он не особенно скрывает, когда чего-то хочет. А Минсок не возражает, даже когда Сехун затягивает его в пустую комнату, чтобы поцеловать, хотя они оба при исполнении.

— Это просто, чтобы поддержать меня, — говорит Сехун. Минсок улыбается в ответ и грозится за нарушение субординации сделать красную пометку в деле, но это пустая угроза.

Флот уже давно на пути в глубокий космос, все идет по плану, и Минсок наконец привыкает к изменениям в своей жизни.

Он сидит за столом, просматривая отчеты от остальных кораблей, чтобы удостовериться, что ничто срочно не нуждается в его внимании к концу смены. Сехун сзади, пытается его отвлечь уже сейчас.

— Если бы ты запасся терпением, я бы закончил намного раньше, — повторяет Минсок в сотый раз.

Сехун зарывается носом Минсоку в шею и недовольно ноет, а потом целует Минсока за ухом.

— Но я уже сейчас голоден, а ты слишком долго работаешь.

— Сехун…

— _Входящий вызов от сенатора О_ , — прерывает их компьютер, и на столе Минсока мигает уведомление.

Минсок изворачивается и хватает Сехуна за руку, подталкивая в сторону двери.

— Ушел, — беззвучно говорит он, игнорируя обиженного Сехуна.

— Аудио, — говорит Минсок вслух, предпочитая не рисковать с видео, поскольку Сехун не слушается.

— Капитан, — здоровается сенатор. — Надеюсь, не застал вас в неподходящий момент.

Соединение нарушается помехами, потому что они на огромном расстоянии друг от друга. Последняя установленная антенна находится на краю Млечного Пути, и это довольно далеко от них. Вскоре контакт с Землей будет вообще невозможен. Даже сейчас между репликами задержка в десять-пятнадцать секунд.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает Минсок. — Чем обязан этой честью? — он нахмурившись смотрит на все еще открытые на терминале файлы. Краем глаза Минсок видит, как двигается Сехун, и надеется, что генерал-лейтенант даст ему отсрочку и оставит в покое хотя бы на время звонка.

— Я хотел проверить и уточнить, как поживает Сехун. Я получил отчеты, но мы оба понимаем, что они безличные и простые. Я хотел узнать, что ты о нем думаешь.

Минсок закрывает файлы, смиряясь с тем, что придется встать пораньше и проверить их утром.

— Ему все еще нужно многому научиться, но он быстро все усваивает, — на автомате отвечает Минсок. Он, колеблясь, поднимает взгляд, и видит, что Сехун исчез. Но, конечно, смотреть нужно было вниз.

Минсок чуть не подпрыгивает, когда ему на бедра опускаются руки Сехуна, поглаживая вверх-вниз по брюкам. Минсок сурово смотрит на Сехуна, который устроился под столом на коленях, но в ответ получает только хитрую ухмылку. Это плохо закончится.

— Отрадно слышать, — хмыкает сенатор О. — Он всегда был упрям в изучении того, что ему неинтересно.

Сехун расстегивает Минсоку брюки, получает за это пару шлепков по рукам, но он быстрый, и Минсок слишком пытается не шуметь. Последнее, чего он хочет, так это чтобы отец Сехуна понял, что происходит.

— Прекрати, — шипит Минсок, но Сехун только резко спускает его брюки вместе с бельем к лодыжкам. Минсок и не знал, что тот так силен, и это было горячо. Минсок оценил бы в любое другое время, но не сейчас.

— Ему просто нужно было найти свое место, — объясняет Минсок, впиваясь в подлокотники кресла и пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и здравый рассудок, даже когда Сехун заглатывает головку его члена.

— Что ж, я рад, что у вас нашлось для него место. Я не был уверен, что быть офицером — это его, но должен признать, что иногда могу ошибаться.

— Иногда, — повторяет Минсок, давя в себе стон. Его член твердеет в теплом рту Сехуна, и Минсок жалеет, что научил того приемам идеального минета, потому что их используют против него.

— Это максимум признания вины, который можно получить от политика, — смеется сенатор.

Минсок выдавливает из себя натужный смешок и сползает по креслу, расставляя ноги шире. Вся его воля уходит на то, чтобы не схватить Сехуна за волосы и оттрахать в рот, и Сехун это знает. Он не отрывает сверкающий взгляд от лица Минсока. 

— Надеюсь, вы о нем позаботитесь. Сехун — упрямый ребенок, и он сильный, но я все равно за него волнуюсь.

— Все родители волнуются, — цедит Минсок сквозь зубы. Сехун с хлюпаньем сосет, облизывая головку, и снова заглатывает поглубже. Член упирается ему в глотку, и он сглатывает, сильнее надавливая языком. — Но вам не нужно волноваться, — добавляет Минсок. — Я о нем хорошенько позабочусь.

Сехун мычит вокруг члена Минсока, быстро двигая головой, а рукой сжимает у основания и поглаживает.

— Рад это слышать. Удачи, капитан.

Соединение обрывается, и Минсок отпускает стул, а хватается обеими руками за волосы Сехуна. Тот стонет и глубоко дышит носом, делая Минсоку лучший в жизни минет. У Минсока поджимаются пальцы ног, а бедра отрываются от кресла, когда он с громким стоном кончает Сехуну в горло.

Сехун сглатывает все до последней капли и причмокивает с довольной усмешкой, наконец отстраняясь.

— Меня из-за тебя разжалуют, — говорит Минсок, тем не менее, за волосы притягивая Сехуна для поцелуя.

— Если потеряешь работу — всегда можешь отправиться со мной домой и командовать прислугой, — улыбаясь, дразнит Сехун.

Минсок стонет, откидывая голову назад, и думает, что же творит со своей жизнью. Сехун заползает ему на колени и трется лицом о шею.

— А теперь ты меня трахнешь или как?


End file.
